


Invasion of the Snowgies

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: When snowgies invade a local village, Willow answers the call to help with the problem.





	Invasion of the Snowgies

Willow shivered as she adjusted her parka tighter against her body. Even with the multiple layers of clothing, fleece-lined gloves, alpaca-wool scarf, and foot warming packets in her boots, she was cold.

Adjust that to almost freezing. 

Sure, she had been living in Ohio for a number of years and had kind of adjusted to winter, but this…this was beyond winter. No one in their right mind would come up to the middle of the snowy mountains in the dead of winter unless they had a very good reason. She supposed a village being invaded by tiny little snowman-like beings counted as a very good reason.

Even if they snowman-like creatures were kinda cute.

It was not as if they village had not seen them before. Even during the summer, one or two would come down from far above on the mountains and visit with them. The villagers were not afraid of them because of the obvious magic that kept them alive. No, it was merely the amount of them they were unable to handle. Willow supposed hundreds of little creatures was a tad too much for the people to handle.

Which is why she found herself trudged up the mountain the middle of winter, in search of a palace made of ice. Which she found find by crossing a bridge made of ice. Sometimes, even she had her fill of ‘newest craziest thing’ those working for the Watchers Council tended to handle.

The one thing she had going for her was the relatively clear weather. The temperature may be right there by frigid, the snow might be overflowing her boots, but at least the wind was calm and it was not snow storming. A few flakes touched down here and there, but it was as clear as a winter morning would be in these parts. All those factors were the reason she saw the ice palace looming before her, on the other side of the aforementioned ice bridge.

Okay, so she was impressed.

“Woah,” she whispered, pausing for a moment to take in the view. What sunlight there was gleamed off the spirals of ice from the castle, the crystal blue almost glowing in the morning light. It was not particularly tall, but each of the spirals seemed to mimic each other, and Willow could see a geometric design in the patterns. Not able to help herself, she pulled out her cell phone, knowing Buffy and Dawn would never forgive her if she did not take a picture. With that done, she tucked it away safely into her clothes and started carefully across the ice bridge, surprised at how little her foot slipped with her crossing.

As if it was designed for people to visit. 

She was almost all the way across the bridge when the doors of the palace opened and a giant behemoth of a snow monster stepped out, looming menacingly over her. On instinct, Willow lifted her hands to create a wall of protection, when another snow creature bounced out of the palace and rushed in front of the monster. This one was small, with three large balls of snow creating its body, and a carrot for its nose.

“Hi!” it said, startled Willow. “I’m Olaf! And this is Marshmallow! Thanks for visiting, but I’m afraid now is not a good time!”

The fact a snowman was talking to her was definitely in the ‘strange but true’ category, but Willow managed a smile as she stepped forward. “I was sent by the villagers to help with the um…little snow creatures that are invading their village. They were hoping I could talk to the Snow Queen to maybe call them back home? With magic?”

What had sounded weird back in the village sounded even more ridiculous now, even with the talking snow creatures. But she seemed to say the right world, as Olaf bounced in excitement when she said magic.

“Oooh, you can help Elsa! That’s great! Marshmallow and I have been trying to round up the snowgies, but they get distracted easily, am I right?” Olaf nodded with a wide grin.

She responded with a weak grin of her own. “So is Elsa hurt? Overwhelmed?”

Even as she talked, she walked forward, Marshmallow and Olaf stepping aside to allow her into the palace. As if on cue, a woman stepped onto the balcony overlooking the main floor of the castle, her white-blonde hair pulled up into a braid that flowed down her back. Her blue dress clung tightly to her body, yet seemed to flow around her as it hit the ground. A pair of heels adorned her feet, ones Willow privately thought were rather impractical for the setting.

Impractical heels aside, the woman was pretty much gorgeous. Willow felt like the ugly duckling just looking at her.

“Um, hi?” Willow called out, pausing uncertainly just inside the doors. “I was sent by the village to help with the little snow creatures; I think the snowman called them snowgies? The villagers don’t mind a few of them at a time, but it seems like there’s a lot more than usual and they’re being a little overwhelmed and they knew you usually keep a pretty good handle on them, so they were a little worried something was wrong and…I might be rambling.”

That got a chuckle out of the Snow Queen, though the laugh sounded a little…congested? “I’b sorry for dhad. Dis gold is jusd…”

The Snow Queen sneezed, and from her sneeze, another little snowgie appeared, squealing as he tumbled down the stairs and out the door. Willow blinked in shock for a moment before saying, “Oh! Your cold is creating more of them! I can fix that!”

Willow raised her hands and focused on the woman, feeling magic flow out of the castle around them and towards her, reaching out to dissipate the illness. The woman cleared her throat at the unexpected removal of her cold. “That’s much better. Excuse me for a moment, there is something I need to take care of before I can ask how you did that.”

Without waiting for a response, the Snow Queen - Elsa - hurried down the steps connected to the balcony, giving Willow a brilliant smile as she headed towards the door of the palace. As she stepped just outside, she waved her hands and a shower of blue magic burst forth, showering like stars through the heavens. Turning back to Willow, she said, “The snowgies will be back this way soon. Usually, I can handle them well enough, but everytime I get a dratted cold, they multiple and do whatever they want.”

“That must be tough, since you live here with just Olaf and Marshmallow?”

“It gets a little lonely, sometimes,” Elsa admitted wistfully. “I visit the villagers, but my magic makes them uncomfortable up close.”

“How long have you been here?” Willow asked, unable to hold back the question.

“Almost 200 years,” Elsa said quietly. “It seems my powers were more than just command over the elements.”

Willow paused, not quite sure how to respond to that. Perhaps she should not have asked. It seemed to depress Elsa a little, to consider how long she had been around. “I um, I have some food and tea in my pack. Would you like to maybe have lunch? Or brunch? We can go down to the village later, when the snowgies are gone? I don’t get a chance to talk to elemental witches very often.”

Elsa’s eyes lit up, allowing warmth to appear in her eyes. “I’d like that. I always enjoy a little bit of company.”


End file.
